


[Cover Art] Space Oddity by crinklefries, cyclamental art (cyclamental), nalonzoo

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art for Space Oddity, written by crinklefries with art from cyclamental and nalonzoo!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Cover Art] Space Oddity by crinklefries, cyclamental art (cyclamental), nalonzoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Oddity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973430) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries), [cyclamental art (cyclamental)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclamental/pseuds/cyclamental%20art), [nalonzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalonzoo/pseuds/nalonzoo). 



> When I saw the colors on this picture, it immediately made me think of nalonzoo's art in [Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973430/chapters/66028357) of Space Oddity!

(Picture from [Canva](https://www.canva.com/media/MADQ5PeveDs))

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated! <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
